Lessons in Love
by Peppertree
Summary: Set shortly after Duelist Kingdom; Yami appears to be feeling a little more conflicted than usual concerning his past and his future with Yugi. Can his aibou do anything to help lessen his confusion? Commission for a friend. Seme!Yugi Uke!Yami. Rated M for future chapters (to avoid disappointment.) Cover image by the majestic, marmalade-melody. FSP: Yami has his own body.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for future chapters to avoid disappointment. This story will have Seme!Yugi and Uke!Yami. The cover artwork was done by the gorgeous marmalade-melody. ****First fic ever posted- written for a friend so adheres to their character preferences. For story telling purposes, Yami has his own body outside of the puzzle. Hope you guys enjoy it- feedback and reviews are welcome~ X**

* * *

Yugi shuffled his deck once more. He'd been sat contently at his desk working by the lamplight, humming softly to himself. Yami, meanwhile, had been observing his partner with a subdued kind of interest. He loved to watch the other in this lax, homely kind of state. Out in the big city with his friends, he was exuberant and bubbly, and Yami enjoyed watching him then too... But here was different. Though they were never apart, it wasn't until they were alone in Yugi's little attic room that they were truly together.

Yugi placed his deck in its container and slid it neatly to the edge of the desk so that it was in keeping with his notebook and pencil pot. He spun round in his chair then to gaze out of the window above, locking his fingers together and resting them across his chest. His soft, juvenile face was set with a gentle, wistful gaze. The boy rarely ever wore anything but a kind mien; his good nature was unshakeable, Yami thought, as he continued to observe silently.

Yami had learned much from Yugi in the time they'd been together. He enjoyed the trivial things most. Things such as eating modern food, listening to new music, Yugi's fashion sense and the subjects he learned in school- he'd been fascinated by Anzu's camera phone, and Jou's often crass phrases never failed to amuse him. But he'd also learned some very important lessons too. Like the strength in having friendships, how it felt to win, and to lose… And perhaps most significantly, he'd learned how to care for someone more than himself.

He glanced up at Yugi fondly.  
It hadn't been happening for very long, but Yami sometimes experienced some very new sensations when he looked at Yugi- things he hadn't felt before their first adventure together. It made him feel as though perhaps he hadn't learned everything he could just yet. Was there more to modern life that he had not been able to experience through Yugi?

His contemplations were interrupted by the stirring sound of Yugi's voice. It had become rather magnetic to Yami now. He felt himself often attempt to sharpen up at the sound of it… like a dog; ever eager to hear what his master had to say.

"Something wrong?" The smaller boy inquired.  
"Hm?"  
"I asked if you were ready for bed." He chuckled softly, "It looks like you were somewhere else."

Yami felt a little embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming. Normally he would share his thoughts with Yugi, but for some reason he was hesitant about this.  
"Yes." He nodded with a concealing smile, getting up and preparing to return to the puzzle.  
Yugi put a hand out to oppose, though. The taller boy cocked his head a little to inquire for an explanation.

"You don't have to go in the puzzle to sleep, other me." He kindly elaborated.  
Yami looked a little surprised, though this wasn't exactly an irregular thing- Yugi often encouraged Yami to sleep in his bed; in fact, when Yami was first released, Yugi would often take his place in the puzzle simply so that the other could rest comfortably.  
"Mm." Yami nodded concurrently.

He did question whether Yugi's behaviour had anything to do with his feelings. He had always been affectionate with him; doing what he could to make him comfortable and such, but recently he felt a change. The other lay awake, watching his hikari as he slept soundly. Perhaps it was the closeness he felt to Yugi, but he longed to reach over and touch him.

"Aibou?" He whispered.  
Yugi frowned a little and made a breathy sound of acknowledgment.  
"Aibou… I want to tell you some-"  
Yugi rolled over onto his side to face Yami, but didn't open his eyes. He hushed the other softly and offered him his hand.  
"We'll talk tomorrow… other me." He sighed. "It's time to sleep."  
"I can't sleep." Yami informed, taking Yugi's hand and shuffling deeper under the covers to be closer to him. "Aibou." He said again, trying to keep Yugi's attention.  
"Mmm. Yes Alright." The boy muttered tiredly. He wasn't hearing him, not really.  
Yami sighed and brought Yugi's hand up to his face, holding his relaxed palm against his cheek.

It appeared the other wasn't completely numb to the conscious world; his thumb started to delicately rub in little circles over his partner's cheekbone and Yami smiled boyishly at the tender action. Eventually, this ritual movement was enough to coax him off to sleep and Yugi opened one eye to assure himself that the other was finally resting, smiling briefly and retracting his hand. He could sleep peacefully now too: at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi was up and ready before Yami even began to stir. It was unusual that the other did not wake up the minute he did, but the smaller boy elected not to disturb him. He hesitated as he was about to put the puzzle round his neck, glancing over as he heard a faint murmur from the heaped sheets on his bed.

"Ai-bou..."

Yugi smiled and placed the puzzle back down on the desk.  
"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He said in a cheery voice.

The bleary eyed teen blinked up at his host; frowning with concentration.

"I have to go to school now. I thought you could stay here today."  
"Stay here? ... On my own?" He spoke slowly, sounding as though the implication was taking a while to process.  
"Well, you were resting so peacefully and I have to get going so-"  
"No, Aibou!" Yami suddenly protested, leaping out of bed. "Don't go without me! I want to come with you! I want to learn, too!"  
Yugi looked rather taken aback by his partner's sudden desperation. Yami was normally collected and amicable.

"Hey... **HEY!**" Yugi called as he watched the frantic teen become entangled in the sheets in his attempt to reach the millennium item. Yugi quickly caught Yami's arm and supported him before he tripped. "Calm down, what's gotten into you?"  
"I don't want you to go without me. Please wait!" He pleaded, forcefully handing Yugi the puzzle.  
"Alright, here." The perplexed boy agreed.  
At that, Yami faded into one with his host and Yugi rushed out to catch the bus.

Despite his previous eagerness to 'learn', Yami had retreated into the puzzle when the bell rang.  
"He probably knows I've got math first." Yugi muttered.

A heavy clap on the shoulder brought him out of his thoughts though.

"What'cha thinkin' bout, Yuug?" Jou asked cheerily.  
"Probably when this lesson will end." Honda hypothesised, throwing in a jesting wink.  
"You guys are unbelievable. The lesson hasn't even started yet and you still can't make it through without thinking about leaving." Anzu chastised.  
"As a girl, I wouldn't expect you to understand the complex reasoning we guys have for err... Whatever it was you were talking about." Jou rambled, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly.  
"As a girl?" She said testily. "Then another thing you shouldn't have been expecting, was an ending to that sentence whether you were capable of constructing one or not." She threatened, glaring at Jou.  
He and Honda were well trained enough by now to know when Anzu's warnings ought to be heeded, so they both took their seats quietly as the lesson commenced

"Haven't heard anything from Yami today." Jou commented as he and Yugi sat together at lunch.  
"Me either. He's been in the puzzle all this time." Yugi informed. "He hasn't spoken to me, but he seemed pretty desperate to come along this morning."  
"Eh? How'd you mean, Yuug? He always comes with ya'."  
"That's true but I nearly left without him today and he seemed pretty upset about it."  
"Well whad'ya expect? He's ya' best friend! Uh- well, apart from me o' course!" The blonde grinned, roughly grappling Yugi into a headlock and giving him a noogie.

Yugi laughed his way free and then wished Jou luck at sports practice before the blonde dashed off (still eating).  
Alone now, Yugi began to mindlessly examine the puzzle. He wondered what Yami was thinking about. Was something troubling him?

Meanwhile, inside his soul room, the other was indeed pondering anxiously.  
He was trying to avoid seeing Yugi for fear of encouraging these new feelings. Though, despite his aversion to seeing him, he didn't quite want to be without him.  
He was still new to this age, and the thought of being left alone without his aibou was admittedly terrifying.  
After a short while though, he sensed Yugi's questioning, and decided that he ought to finally confess to him.

"Ah." Yugi smiled. "I wondered when I was going to see something of you."  
"Yugi, I want to talk to you about-" He was silenced abruptly by a sharp ringing.  
Yugi looked immediately sympathetic as he noticed the distress in his partner's face.  
He put his hand on Yami's shoulder and smiled sweetly.  
"When we get home." He told him with sincere eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi listlessly endured the rest of his day without a second thought.  
Yami, however, was now even more nervous than before.  
What exactly should he say to Yugi? Granted, he hadn't quite felt the same feelings during their last interaction, but then he'd hardly had much time to respond.

He sensed Yugi taking off the puzzle and decided it would be safe to materialise again.  
"Yugi!" He quickly exclaimed, fretful that there may be another interruption.  
The boy turned calmly as he put his school bag down.  
"I'm just gunna' go and-"  
"No!" Yami ordered, bowing his head. "No more... Interruptions."  
Yugi stared for a moment, a little shocked by this sudden manifestation of distress. It wasn't until he saw how the other's shoulders began to rise and fall, and his breaths turned to hollow sobbing, that he realised for certain that something was indeed troubling his partner.

"Mou hitori no boku." He whispered, sliding one arm under Yami's and gently stroking the back of his head with his other hand. "What's the matter?"  
Yami instinctively turned to hide his face in the clavicle of Yugi's neck, and Yugi could feel the warm tears stick to his skin. The other's short, sharp breaths were almost hurled against him; it was obvious that the anguished teen was trying hard to restrain himself.  
"Hm?" Yugi hummed encouragingly as he leaned his head away enough to get a glance at the face of despair.

It upset him to see his other half like this, particularly when he had no way of knowing how to help him. Yugi began to hush him gently, and tried to carefully usher him over to sit on the bed.

"Partner, explain to me." He encouraged once more.  
Yami had a tight grip on his school shirt and refused to remove himself from the hollow of Yugi's collar as he wept.  
"I-I'm so confused." He whimpered. "I wish I understood the world like you do. But I don't even understand myself for a start."  
"What can I do to help you understand?" Yugi asked patiently.  
Yami shook his head reverently, smearing the tears across his cheeks.  
"Yugi... I'm afraid of how I feel... Around you."  
Yugi arched his eyebrows. "You mean I'm the one upsetting you?"  
"Oh-no!" Yami quickly protested, pulling away from their embrace and staring earnestly. "I just... Feel as though I have so much to learn... Though I don't know how..." He spoke as though he was translating his thoughts as immediately as they occurred to him- slow and uncertain of his convictions.

"What are these feelings you're having?" Yugi then asked, perhaps sounding a little too curious. Yami snivelled quietly and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Yugi was quick to intervene; tugging down his sleeve and dabbing his partner's face tentatively.  
"Um..." Yami glanced away unsurely. "I'm afraid I can't explain..."  
Yugi's expression altered slightly then, and it made the other flush a little.  
"Alright, other me. Maybe then, you could tell me WHERE you feel them?"  
"W-where I feel them?"

Yugi nodded once, maintaining that strange new expression.  
Yami glanced fleetingly at his lap, then at Yugi.  
The boy's mouth twitched briefly into a subtle smirk and he then exhaled softly through his nose.  
"Here?" He tried to clarify, letting his hand hover above the other's inguen.  
Yami swallowed and nodded. Things may have changed from what little modesties he remembered, but even he knew that there was something particular about these kinds of sensations.

"Are... Are you sure you can help?" Yami queried.  
Yugi's smirk blossomed into a catlike grin and he looked the other straight in the eye as he uttered, "Oh, Aibou, I can most definitely help you with this." 


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi took advantage of his current position by lightly pushing on Yami's chest and encouraging him to recline. The taller boy obliged and sighed a little shakily as he sniffed away the unshed tears that had remained.  
"I should ask…" Yugi began, "are you willing to let me teach you these things?"  
"Teach me?" Yami echoed.  
"Well, you said you felt that there was more for you to learn? I agree."

Yami was perhaps acting purposely coy in an attempt to guise his real desires at this point. He wasn't completely clueless. He had a solid idea of what Yugi aimed to 'teach' him, but even still, could he really dispute that this was what he had been after?

The taller boy attempted to regain some grounds between them and kissed Yugi ardently. He hadn't kissed, nor been kissed like this before; that he felt was no mere assumption of his past. But he failed to maintain it as Yugi pressured him into reclining again, securing this position by bracketing his upper arms with his forearms.

"Are you sure you need me to teach you this?" Yugi smirked deviously; breaking the kiss.  
Now he certainly had to admit to it. Yami shook his head honestly.  
"Well in that case, perhaps we can skip the 9th grade bullshit and take you straight to high school." The heaviness in Yugi's usually tame, meek voice was surprisingly arousing. This was certainly a side even Yami wasn't aware that Yugi could access. And he took even further interest in the fact that Yugi considered what he felt was a rather passionate kiss, to be mere flirtatiousness.

Yami nodded silently; he trusted Yugi.

With his consent, the smaller teen made something of a ritual out of disrobing and tendering his partner. Lost in the experience of feeling Yugi behave this way to him, Yami simply complied with each nudge and nuzzle that rendered him eventually nude... excluding his leather collar.

Yami gasped as he felt a dull, tightening sensation on his prominent collar bone. It lasted only moments, though leaving each mouthful of flesh tingling and outlined with faint, serrated teeth-marks.

It was at this point that Yami felt a contrastingly delicate sensation. At first he mistook it for Yugi's hand, but the motions were far too fluid to be that of human skin. It was cool and silken, and glided lightly over his shoulders, coiling loosely around his neck until he eventually felt it tighten into a broadening band across his eyes. Only now, once he knew they were covered, did he dare to actually try and open them.

"Aibou?" He murmured questioningly.  
Yugi's soothing hush was suddenly further away than he thought. Almost from all the way across the room, it sounded.  
"Aibou?" He repeated with a little more urgency, reaching out for Yugi in the hope that he would assert his presence. He was comforted when he felt Yugi's deft fingertips touch his hand and caress their way up his forearm.  
"Don't be tense, other me. I'm right here."  
"W- why do I have to be blindfolded?" He queried.  
Yugi's reply came impossibly close now, the lustfulness of his words were almost tangible as he rested his chin on the other's bare shoulder and whispered, "this is all part of your lesson, mou hitori no boku." His tone was choicely and purposefully slow, and Yami tried not to tense with excitement, but Yugi was doing all the right things. "You are my student, aibou." He said sinuously. "All… mine…"

Yami felt Yugi immediately detach himself again, but couldn't see where he had moved to; it both excited and worried him, not having control.  
He sensed Yugi again, and this time he felt him wriggle two fingers underneath his choker and pull very delicately. Having not been anticipating what he planned to do, Yami was caught off guard when two soft rose petals captured his own rubicund lips. He moaned breathily as he finally started to relax. He much preferred being able to feel where Yugi was.

The now subservient boy found security in draping both arms over the other's shoulders; attempting to get a hold of his shirt fabric. Yugi chuckled and Yami could feel the depth of it in his chest as he clutched desperately at the loose fitting garment. He knew Yugi was still fully clothed, and perhaps only minutes ago he would have insisted that he not be… but he was starting now to accept what little control he had in the situation. Like Yugi had said, he was his student… _all_ his.


	5. Chapter 5

In his own mind though, Yugi hadn't even begun to exercise himself. He was simply testing the leash, curious to how far Yami would let him wander before he got snagged back. Though, right now there seemed to be little chance of any protest; Yami was completely immobilised by Yugi's experienced ministrations.

He took great pleasure in seeing how breathless and flushed Yami was. His cheeks, even shadowed by the blindfold, were visibly pink, and his brow was dappled with the effort of trying to maintain his composure.

It almost irked Yugi that his partner was so adamant to resist. Though it was time for him to fix that. His hand ghosted down the other's bare chest, and purposefully haunted the hot fraction of space above the boy's inguen. He watched hungrily as his partner's mouth gaped a little in surprise and his voice finally betrayed him.

"Y-Yugi…"  
The smaller boy smirked and retreated back a little, now following the path of his hand; kissing and nipping his way down the other's body.  
"Lay back, _aibou." _Yugi commanded in a deep, lustrous voice.

Yami complied again and trembled intermittently as he braced himself for the eventual destination of Yugi's lips; now lingering over his lower abdomen. He tilted back his head to catch his breath and instinctively broadened his hips; fidgeting his legs a little to allow Yugi an optimal entry.

The shorter boy wasted very little time with teasing tactics now.  
Relying only on what he could hear, Yami started a little at the sound of creaking plastic, followed by a lingering, but strangely full silence. He didn't speak though, simply waited as he heard a gentle '_tub_' on the bedside table.

Yugi then brushed his now cool, slick hand over Yami's entirety, testing the responsiveness of the tulip like organ. He wound his dexterous fingertips around it and could feel the rush of heat below the strained surface.

The subordinate teen bent his knees again to try and fidget away the tingling sensation that was almost numbing his legs. He felt a spiralling pang of warmth and excitement in his stomach and gave a helpless whine, shamelessly thrusting into the pleasingly infrequent grasp that Yugi had on his member.

Yugi was almost orchestrating the noises that escaped his partner, and the former spirit, now very much self-embodied, was straining and weeping against the demanding, but heavenly hand of his other self.

"_Yuu-gii_-" he drawled, swallowing thickly as he tried to disperse of the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. Yugi watched every movement, and smiled fondly as he reached up lazily to swipe away a riverette of dribble from his partner's parted lips.

There could only be one King of Games... And right now, it was not Yami.

The former spirit finally came undone as Yugi delivered his winning tactic; pursing his lips around the other and creating a vacuum of intense pressure while lightly grazing his bottom teeth against the sensitive chord of skin underneath.

"Ah! Yu-ugi!" Yami howled, jerking almost back into a sitting position.  
He barely even felt the other remove himself during the searing moment of heat. In fact, Yugi was so delicate in his departure, that he wondered if he hadn't disappeared again.

"Aibou?" Yami breathed, turning his head into the pillow.  
Yugi swallowed bravely and then shuffled further in between Yami's legs, gently caressing the pale, lily-shaded muscles of his inner thigh.  
"I'd give you an A+." He smirked a little raggedly.  
Yami barely heard him, though he was relived to know where he was.  
He simply continued to pant, sprawled out amongst the splayed bed sheets.

Yugi tutted in a note of affection as he regarded his partner.  
He then very gently, so as not to startle the sightless teen, removed the blindfold.  
Yami's eyes remained closed, but it was apparent by the way his brow steepled almost pleadingly, that Yugi had successfully delivered today's most valuable lesson.

He teasingly licked his way back up Yami's body, making his already sparse breaths hitch.  
The other murmured something incomprehensible; it appeared, in this somewhat sensory overload, that the former spirit's silver tongue had turned to lead.

"You can open your eyes now." Yugi chuckled. His voice had returned to its cheerful stasis; in fact, there would never have never been a trace of his previous pretence had it not left such a hot, panting, whimpering piece of evidence in his bed.

Yami, very sheepishly, opened one eye as he felt Yugi move from between his legs to lay beside him. He was greeted by the Lolita-like face of his partner; round, glimmering eyes swimming with adoration. Yami lethargically brought one hand to Yugi's cheek, and the other took it and kissed his palm.

"I want to be with you forever." Yami sighed, finally regaining some decorum.  
"You will be." Yugi whispered, "besides, you still have a lot to learn." He smirked, hints of his sensual side twitching on his lips again.

Yami edged into Yugi's warm embrace with his back to him, and they lay together in a golden hue until the sun could no longer peek through the buildings and cast its auburn glow on them. However, they shone together without it... eventually drifting off to the light of the moon instead.

**Thanks so much for all your reviews and feedback~ x**


End file.
